


Always

by moon932



Series: winteriron dump [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Soulmates, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932
Summary: Soulmates were real. You don’t believe it? That’s fine, but damn that’s a shame. Because since the beginning of time Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes have been soulmates. Intertwined to forever find each other in any and every life. Most of the time they fall in love, lovers forever destined to love each other. But there’s a catch.(There is always a catch)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: winteriron dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862269
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	Always

Soulmates were real. You don’t believe it? That’s fine, but damn that’s a shame. Because since the beginning of time Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes have been soulmates. Intertwined to forever find each other in any and every life. Most of the time they fall in love, lovers forever destined to love each other. But there’s a catch.

(There is always a catch)

Only Tony Stark can remember. Forever will he have to search for his lover, but it becomes harder when he knows who his lover is. He knew since he was five, Captain America’s right hand friend.  
How wonderful.

(“I know men with none of that worth ten of you.” He declared, and Tony’s heart ached. He knew. Damn it he knew. His chest hurt for a different reason that time.)

Tony didn’t say anything though. What was there to say? “Haha, yeah your pal is my soulmate, we are forever destined to find each other.” Because Tony remembers his past life. It wasn’t great, the stock market crashing was tough and he wasn’t exactly keen to remember. He shivers at the thought of what his ancestors went through in that war. What the Holocaust has done to them. He was one of the lucky ones, he thought when he learned what happened. 

When he lies awake ay night he can only hope he won’t have to live this life with his lover as a child. Or to think his lover has already died. He has to blink back tears on those night. But when it gets really bad he’ll help himself to some scotch, not knowing how else to cope. Damn Bucky and his Brooklyn charm. Damn those crystal blue eyes that were heart broken when tuberculosis caught up with him.

It hurt, it hurt like hell when those thoughts crashed down on his mind in waves, seeping into the cracks.  
“Are you okay?” Damn Banner and his warm and worried eyes. Tony smiled, though it was as fake and plastic as the horrible props that Bucky and him had to perform with in that one life.

“Always.” He replied. Always, even though his throat was closing up and he wanted to scream. Always, even though his eyes stung with unshed tears. Always, like the whispered promises during quiet and nights tucked away in rooms.

Then Bucky Barnes turned out to be alive. Captain America’s right hand friend turned out to be the Winter Soldier. It turned out, that when they met his eyes didn’t light up with recognition. When they shook hands no warm tingles danced across his skin. Tony bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood so he wouldn’t cry. Everyone just passed it off as him being weird. 

When he was at movie nights and team meals he didn’t try to enact conversation or contact. Bucky already has one lifetime of memories he can barely remember. No need to try and to get him to remember million more. So Tony smiled even though it hurt, he was polite and civil even though he wanted to scream. Not even the Black Widow could see that he was being tortured by him being here. 

Then Bucky had to bring up the memory of Tony dying. “Steve?” He asked.

“Yeah Buck?” Steve answered, he looked encouraging. But he had the puppy dog look and looked at Bucky like he might just become the man he used to be.

“Who was Kayla?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed, like he was trying to put a puzzle together. And in all the ways that it mattered, he was. Tony sucked in a breath. Kayla was him. Spunky ass jewish girl who didn’t take any bull. She died before the war. Tony would know, tuberculosis wasn’t fun.

The others looked interested, this was the first time they heard a name from a memory. One that wasn’t commonly used, like the Howling Commandos, and Howard. Steve didn’t know Kayla though. The two never met, since he was sick and Bucky couldn’t be there. It was when the war was picking up, advertisements were popping up. 

(“You think it will pick up anymore?” Kayla asked, arm hooked around Bucky’s with popcorn in her hand. Bucky shook his head, “I hope not. I rather avoid gettin’ drafted.” He said with a nod to the poster. Kayla hummed in agreement.)

Steve looked confused though. His face was pinched, “Buck, we never knew a Kayla.” Bucky shook his head frowning as he tried to get words out.

“No, no. I remember Kayla. She died of tuberculosis before the war. I remember her.”

“You were a flirt back then, i’m sure a lot of girls were named Kayla.” Bucky shook his head. Tony knew he was remembering him, remembering the time the two goofed off. He carefully kept his eyes on the schematics he was messing with. “And a lot of people died of tuberculosis back then too, Buck.”

“No, I remember her. She was different.” 

(“You heard what’s going on in Germany?” Bucky asked, they were in a diner. One that wasn’t struggling with the stock market crashing. Kayla shook her head, sipping on her milkshake. “Heard they’re shipping Jews off. Something about detention centers or something.” Kayla’s face was pinched. “Why the hell are they shipping off Jews?” Bucky shrugged, reaching over to grab Kayla’s clenched hand. “I don’t know. But they aren’t shipping you off, I’ll make sure of that.”  
“Awe, my own little soldier boy.” She teased.) 

“She was Jewish.” He whispered. His eyes flicked around the room, lingering on Tony before they met Steve’s. 

Natasha’s head tilted, “That’s an odd thing to remember.” She leaned forward as Wanda swirled magic back and forth. Bucky tilted his head, his eyes focusing on the table as more came back to him.

(“Sugar, what have I told you about fixing the radio?” Buck asked, whispering in her ear as he had Kayla between the table and him. “Uh,” she replied, leaning back slightly on Bucky’s chest. “Not to?” Bucky chuckled lightly, grabbing Kayla by the hands and bringing her up in his arms. Moving them around in a dance with no beat. Kayla laughed as smooth jazz played over the radio. Bucky singing along in his smooth voice making Kayla giggle as he started tickling her.) 

Bucky shrugged, crossing his arms over his stomach as if he was hugging himself. “Not really. She wore the Star around her neck and had a mouth. She used to fix the radio without even trying to, always grouching when she finds herself doing it by accident.” Bucky’s gaze traveled away from the coffee table and to Tony. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Tony’s tense shoulder. He knew he was listening but not staring at him like a fragile animal like the others. Bucky found that he was actually grateful for it.

Only a couple more times did he bring up the infamous Kayla. Everyone let it go after he stopped talking about it, saying that not all the memories should be shared. Tony understood, that life was a hard one. They spent most of the time in her apartment. Bucky’s mom letting her stay with them when she could could no longer pay the bills or make it to work. When there wasn’t mention of war or sickness, it was all silly adventures and teasing remarks. 

When he gained the rest of the memories of his past lives it was a complete accident. They just finished a battle and Tony was hit with a nausea spell and was thrown around a good bit. The group was in the elevator on their way back when Tony swayed. On instinct Bucky reached out. 

(Kayla was hit with a sudden dizzy spell as they were walking. Bucky caught her, “Hey, hey, easy there.” he soothed as Kayla was suddenly at shortness of breath. “C’mon, let’s get you back.”) 

His eyes glazed over, his hands clutched Tony’s arm in a firm grip. Everyone stood their awkwardly for what seemed like a while, the elevator slowing it’s fast decent. 

“Easy there doll, you can’t be the one always falling for me.” Bucky said, his eyes no longer in that glazed over daze. His smirk was teasing and Tony felt himself gasp. Tears welled up in his eyes he felt himself smile. It was small and barely there, but it was a smile.

“I’m sure you’ve fallen for me once or twice there, soldier boy.”

“Hm, you sure? Because I can remember at least five times where you were tripping over nothing.” Tony gave a watery laugh, swaying into Bucky’s welcoming embrace. His face pressed against his neck with his arm limply at his side. He felt Bucky’s strong arms wrap around his waist, one hand rubbing soothing circles on his lower back.

It was Sam who broke the bubble. Damn it Sam, let him enjoy the bubble. Tony died of tuberculosis and had to wait decades for this. Let a man be hugged by his super strong soulmate.  
Tony didn’t say that however, but he did think of it. Very spitefully.

“Uh... What’s going on?” Bucky hummed. Tony purred at the vibrations, burying his face more in Bucky’s neck, nipping at it when the man laughed at him.

“Nothing, just found a ducky.” Tony punched Bucky’s side weakly for that. But his smile was betraying him. “ ‘m not a duck.”

For once the ache in his chest wasn’t for his lover. Finally, he could feel happiness, feel warmth that threatened to go with cold nights. Tony melted against Bucky’s chest. The warmth welcomed as he finally joined the other half of his soul. Maybe now, he could finally rest. Maybe now, the two could live in bliss, while pissing off the others. Tony could feel Steve’s gaze like a weight. None of that mattered though, Tony could finally be happy. 

And it’s a damned shame when people don’t believe in soulmates. Because Tony doesn’t think he’d be able to live his life without his other half. Damn what the world thinks. Because Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes are soulmates. They will forever be intertwined and forever come together in every life. 

There will always be a catch, but Tony thinks he can live with it when he is held in the arms of his soulmate.


End file.
